In Flagranti
by attack09
Summary: SSHG - Der 10. Jahrestag von Voldemorts Fall, Minerva McGonagalls 85. Geburtstag und die logische Konsequenz einer aufgestauten Wut zweier Hitzköpfe, die sich selbst für kühle Denker halten... oder: Körpersprache ist auch eine Art von Kommunikation!


In Flagranti

**A/N**: Dieser OS entstand aufgrund der Bitte zweier Menschen, die mir sehr am Herzen liegen, Simba und Hope. Ich liebe euch (_rotwerd_!)

Die beiden gehören zu meinem Rudel, und deshalb ist diese Geschichte auch dem ganzen Rudel gewidmet.

Für diese Story wurden mir ein paar Informationen vorgegeben, die tatsächlich so im wahren Leben passiert sind. Und ja: ich weiß, ich habe mit dem Plot nicht das Rad neu erfunden – nur einen Haufen Spaß beim Schreiben gehabt!

Und bevor es jetzt endgültig losgeht noch eine **Warnung**: diese Story enthält Szenen, in denen gewisse Dinge detaillierter geschildert werden als nur das übliche: na, du weißt schon, wenn sich ein Mann und eine Frau gaaaanz doll lieb haben…

**SSHGSSHG**

**In Flagranti**

Merlin! Jetzt war es amtlich. Minerva McGonagall wurde senil. Vermutet hatte Severus es schon seit längerem, doch das hier war der Beweis.

_Das hier_… war übrigens die Geburtstagsfeier besagter Lady. Und da ihr 85. Geburtstag _zufällig_ mit dem 10. Jahrestag der Bekämpfung Lord Voldemorts zusammenfiel, war sie auf die Idee gekommen, ihn ganz groß zu feiern. Da Minerva noch nie zuvor zugegeben hatte, dass auch sie irgendwann einmal geboren wurde, hatte Severus nicht einmal gewusst, dass beide Ereignisse auf denselben Tag fielen.

Glücklicherweise war der 2. Mai 2008 ein Freitag, aber er hätte schwören können, dass es ihr egal gewesen wäre, und sie diese monströse Festlichkeit auch an einem Montag oder Donnerstag abgehalten hätte.

_Er_ hatte hier bestimmt nicht auftauchen wollen. Doch _sie_ musste ihn ja erpressen: entweder er kam zu ihrer Geburtstagsfeier (selbstverständlich mit einem adäquaten Geschenk!) oder er durfte nicht zum Tränkemeisterkonvent Anfang Juli fahren.

Severus, der mit versteinertem Gesicht an einer Säule lehnte, die so weit von der gehörzerstörenden Band entfernt war wie nur möglich, schnaubte. Seit wann war diese Frau so slytherin? Und warum legte sie überhaupt Wert auf seine Anwesenheit? War es nicht schlimm genug, dass sich hier alle Überlebenden der Abschlussklasse 98/99 tummelten?

Im Mittelpunkt natürlich wie immer Mister Potter, der mit den säuberlich geschnittenen Haaren und dieser randlosen Brille eher wie ein Versicherungsvertreter wirkte als der Retter der Zaubererwelt. Seine Frau, die jüngste Weasley-Tochter, unterhielt sich mit ihrem unterbelichtetem Bruder Ronald, der mit einer sehr schlanken Hexe mit hellbraunen Haaren an seiner Seite aufgetaucht war. Wenn er es richtig verstanden hatte, war sie eine französische Brandmagierin.

Der Tränkemeister hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Mann wie Weasley an so eine Klassefrau herankam, aber andererseits: was wusste er schon von Frauen? Nicht viel, wenn er ehrlich war, und das war er sich selbst gegenüber immer. Nicht, dass er es jemals öffentlich zugegeben hätte.

Severus runzelte die Stirn und beugte sich tatsächlich etwas vor, um nach der unerträglichsten Person des Universums zu suchen. Wo, bei Merlins Unterhosen, war sie? Sie ließ doch sonst keine Gelegenheit aus, ständig in seinem Fokus aufzutauchen und ihn zu ärgern!

Unbewusst strich er über die Narbe an seinem Hals, die jetzt, zehn Jahre nach seinem Nahtod-Erlebnis noch immer deutlich zu erkennen war. Wie Potters Blitznarbe widersetzte sie sich allen Bemühungen der Medimagier, sich entfernen oder auch nur kaschieren zu lassen. Nicht einmal ein Blendzauber konnte sie verbergen.

„Ein nettes Geschenk haben Sie Minerva gekauft, Mister Snape!", ertönte neben ihm die Stimme jener unerträglichsten aller unerträglichen Personen. Hermione Granger, seit zwei Jahren Professorin für Arithmantik und Muggelkunde und der endgültige Nagel an seinem Sarg, war an seiner Seite aufgetaucht.

Severus sah sie nicht an und knurrte drohender als Fluffy. Natürlich hatte er Minerva ein „adäquates Geschenk" überreicht – einen edlen, glänzenden Festumhang in warmen Grün mit silbernem Pelzbesatz. Wenn sie sich _slytherin_ gab, sollte sie es auch offen zeigen. Zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie sich nicht nur gefreut wie ein Niffler im Pilzrausch, sie hatte sogar ihren eigenen Umhang achtlos auf einen Stuhl geworfen und seinen umgelegt.

Verstehe einer die Frauen…

**SSHGSSHG**

„Haben Sie nicht genug _Freunde_, die Sie belästigen können, Miss Granger?", grollte er. Seit sie wieder nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war, benahmen sie sich wie Hund und Katze. Oder wie Schlange und Löwin, dieser Vergleich traf es wohl besser.

Da er ihr die Anrede mit ihrem Titel verweigerte und sie auch nicht beim Vornamen nannte, wie es im Lehrerkollegium üblich war, zahlte sie es ihm mit gleicher Münze heim. Es gab keinen Tag, an dem sie nicht aneinander gerieten. „Oh, doch", gab sie zu. „Im Gegensatz zu gewissen Kerkerbewohnern habe ich ein reges Sozialleben und Freunde, die sich durch mich überhaupt nicht belästigt fühlen. Das macht ja den Reiz aus, mit Ihnen zu reden…"

Jetzt sah er sie doch an und bereute es sofort. Sie steckte in einem blutroten, seidenen Kleid, welches ihren Körper sanft umschmeichelte und viel Raum für Phantasie ließ. Vielleicht vom Rücken abgesehen, denn dort war das Kleid tief ausgeschnitten und zeigte ein Stück schimmernder, leicht gebräunter Haut.

Verdammte Göre!

„Manchmal", sagte er und ärgerte sich über den heiseren Klang seiner Stimme, „glaube ich wirklich, Sie haben mir nur das Leben gerettet, um persönlich das Vergnügen zu haben, mich mit Ihren endlosen Monologen zu Tode zu langweilen."

„Ach…" Sie lächelte plötzlich. „Kaum wartet man zehn Jahre, schon hat es eine Fledermaus also auch erkannt. Sagen Sie, Mister Snape, wenn ich mal Kinder haben sollte – werden Sie sie auch so mies behandeln wie Harry? Also noch ungerechter als alle anderen, bloß weil es ein Elternteil des betreffenden Kindes gewagt hat, Ihr missmutiges Leben zu retten?"

„Wie sollten Sie denn zu Kindern kommen, Granger?", höhnte er. „Vielleicht wussten Sie es ja noch nicht, aber dazu bedarf es eines Mannes und einer Frau, nicht einer Frau, die sich in Büchern vergräbt." Er machte eine abrupte Kopfbewegung. „Selbst Weasley hat es irgendwann gemerkt und sich entschlossen, sich einer Frau aus Fleisch und Blut zuzuwenden."

Genau in diesem Moment tanzte Ron mit seiner Begleiterin vorbei, und sogar ein unsensibler Mann wie Severus konnte erkennen, wie sehr sich die beiden anbeteten.

„Und das wissen Sie woher, Snape? Wie ich Sie einschätze – und Sie selbst wurden ja nicht müde, mir wieder und wieder zu versichern, welch Know-it-all ich bin – haben Sie Ihr Wissen auch nur aus Büchern." Wie es schien, hatte er es endlich geschafft, die Löwin zu verärgern. Das wurde in letzter Zeit auch immer schwieriger.

Er beschloss, ihr einen vernichtenden Schlag zu versetzen und beugte sich hinunter, um bei dem Krach, den die Band Musik nannte, nicht schreien zu müssen. „Durchaus nicht, Verehrteste. Ist Ihnen noch nie aufgefallen, dass Ihr geschätzter Freund Potter _mir_ weitaus ähnlicher sieht als dem Mann, dessen Namen er trägt?" Dass diese Behauptung erstunken und erlogen war, störte Severus überhaupt nicht. Ein Slytherin war ein Slytherin war ein Slytherin…

Ihre Augen flammten auf, und er tastete sicherheitshalber nach seinem Zauberstab. Man wusste schließlich nie, wozu sich in Rage gebrachte Gryffindors hinreißen ließen. „Sie sind…", heftig rang sie nach Worten und funkelte ihn wütend an, doch dann wandte sie sich ab. „Ich habe keine Lust…"

Er unterbrach sie gnadenlos. „Das ist genau Ihr Problem, Granger. Sie haben keine Lust. Das ist der Grund, warum sich Weasley von Ihnen getrennt hat. Mit einem gefühlskalten Klotz im Bett kann man keine Kinder zeugen und allein deshalb brauchen Sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen, wie ich _Ihre_ Kinder behandeln würde!"

Sie war bereits am Gehen gewesen. Doch jetzt wirbelte sie herum und starrte ihn an. Doch dann entspannten sich ihre Züge wieder; sie streckte ihre Hand aus und tätschelte seine Wange. „Ja, ja, wenn Sie das sagen", murmelte sie und ihr spöttischer Ton ging ihm durch und durch. Wo hatte sie _das_ denn gelernt?

Erst dann bemerkte er, dass sie ihn berührte. Mit seinen Spioninstinkten ging es aber definitiv abwärts. Bald würde er alt und fett und genauso senil wie Minerva sein. „Fassen Sie mich nicht an!", schnauzte er.

„Habe ich Ihren wunden Punkt gefunden, Snape?" Sie musste sich zu ihm hinüberlehnen, um sich über eine besonders kreischende Einlage des grün-gelb-kariert gekleideten Sängers hinweg verständlich zu machen. „Falls _Sie_ es noch nicht gewusst haben – Kinder entstehen durch Körperkontakt, nicht durch Windbestäubung. Soweit mir bekannt ist, sind selbst Fledermäuse Säugetiere, bei Ihnen jedoch bin ich mir da nicht ganz sicher."

Ahhhhhhh! Sie wagte es auch noch, ihn anzulächeln!

Er dachte gerade über einen Spruch nach, mit dem er sie unauffällig von hier bis nach London hexen konnte, ohne dass es die etwa zweihundert anwesenden Kriegshelden mitbekamen, als ausgerechnet die berühmtesten dieser Spezies lärmend vor ihnen auftauchten. „Mione, hier steckst du!", rief Harry Potter, der Auror-der-berühmter-als-Merlin-selbst war, enthusiastisch, als hätte er sie die ganzen letzten zehn Jahre nicht gesehen.

„Sir!" Potter nickte ihm zu.

„Guten Abend, Professor!", sagte auch seine Frau, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck war freundlicher als der des grünäugigen Superhelden.

Weasley murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches, doch die Brandmagierin streckte ihre Hand in seine Richtung aus. „Sie müssen Professor Snape sein!", sagte sie höflich lächelnd. „Ich habe schon viel von Ihnen gehört und freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen. Mein Name ist Melinda Redadore." Ihr Englisch war völlig akzentfrei.

So wie Minerva von der jungen Dame schwärmte, hatte Severus eine äußerst intelligente Frau erwartet, und die Ausbildung zur magischen Brandbekämpfung war eine der härtesten und anspruchsvollsten überhaupt. Warum, bei Merlins zottigem Bart, freute sie sich dann, ihn zu treffen?

Er ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie an seine Lippen. „Die Freude liegt ganz auf meiner Seite, Miss Redadore", schnurrte er. Befriedigt registrierte er den ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck Potters, die herunterklappende Kinnlade Weasleys, das irritierte Lächeln Ginevra Potters und – wie er aus den Augenwinkeln mitbekam – ein seltsames Flackern in Grangers Augen als Reaktion auf sein höfisches Verhalten.

Miss Redadore schien davon nichts mitzubekommen. Sie strahlte zu Hermione hinüber. „Das ist der beste Ball, den ich je besucht habe. Und du, Mione, amüsierst du dich gut hier mit Professor Snape?", rief sie laut über die Musik hinweg. Dummerweise verstummte ausgerechnet in diesem Moment das Katzengejammer, so dass ihre letzten Worte für sämtliche Anwesenden im Umkreis von mehreren hundert Fuß zu verstehen waren.

Selbstverständlich wandten sich ihnen alle Köpfe zu. Einer dieser Köpfe gehörte zu einem lockenhaarigen, kleinen Mann, der, bewaffnet mit einer riesigen Kamera, auf sie zusteuerte. Er zeigte beim Lächeln blendendweiße Zähne. „Harry, Hermione, Professor Snape!", rief er aufgeregt. „Darf ich ein Foto von euch machen? Ein Gruppenbild der größten Kriegshelden, auf dem man sieht, wie gut ihr euch jetzt versteht?"

Potter, gewohnt, stets und ständig belästigt zu werden, zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Wenn es sein muss, Dennis", sagte er.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!", blaffte Severus im selben Moment. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch! Er, das Goldene Trio und deren Anhängsel – sollten sie sich vielleicht noch die Arme um die Schultern legen, um zu beweisen, _wie gut sie sich verstanden?_ Und nur, weil Dennis Creevey in die Fußstapfen seines in der Schlacht gefallenen Bruders getreten und Fotograf der _Wizards_ _Picture at Sunday_ geworden war, würde er sich bestimmt nicht zu so einer Farce hergeben!

Er wollte sich aus der Gruppe drängen um zu gehen, doch Melinda Redadore hielt ihn am Arm zurück. „Ach, Professor, bleiben Sie doch. Es ist doch gerade so gemütlich!"

„Lass ihn, Mel", sagte Hermione und tätschelte wieder Snapes Wange. „Der arme Mann ist immer so schüchtern. Seht doch, wie rot er wird."

„Ich werde nicht rot!", fauchte Severus gereizt wie eine Klapperschlange und spürte, wie ihm eben diese verleugnete Röte in die bleichen Wangen stieg. Jetzt war Schluss. Schuld war immer diese unerträgliche Know-it-all, die es jederzeit wagte, sich über ihn lustig zu machen und seine Autorität zu untergraben.

Er packte sie am Handgelenk. „Sie und ich werden uns jetzt mal unterhalten, Miss Granger!", knurrte er und zerrte sie mit sich. Er warf dem Weltenretter seinen perfektesten Todesserblick zu. „Aus dem Weg, Potter, ich werde Ihrer kleinen Freundin schon nichts tun!" Neville Longbottom, der gerade auf dem Weg zu ihrer Gruppe war, bekam noch einen beiläufig gestreiften Augenkontakt zu Snape mit, der ihn dazu brachte, über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern und mitsamt seinem Glas Sekt ohnmächtig in McGonagalls Ausschnitt zu fallen.

Hermione versuchte, sich aus seinem Stahlklammergriff zu befreien. „Verdammt, Snape, ich weiß ja, dass Sie auf mich stehen, aber die Höhlenmensch-Nummer könnten wir uns doch für einen intimeren Augenblick aufheben, oder?"

Severus sah rot. Seit Voldemort hatte ihn kein Mensch mehr so aufgeregt wie diese kleine Nervensäge. Und diesmal brauchte er wenigstens nicht so tun, als ob es ihn nicht störte. Sie wollte einen Höhlenmenschen? Gut, den konnte sie haben!

Mit einer fließenden Bewegung wirbelte er herum, bückte sich, fasste sie unter den Knien und warf sie sich über die Schulter, wobei er jedoch mit dem letzten Rest seines vor Wut tobenden Verstandes dafür sorgte, dass ihr Kleid nicht so weit verrutschte, dass die hormongesteuerten Jugendlichen noch zu viel zu sehen bekamen.

Nicht, dass sie sich nicht auch jetzt schon die Mäuler zerreißen würden, als er wie ein verrückter Weihnachtsmann mit seiner Beute durch die Massen stapfte. Nach drei Schritten sprach er einen Ignorierzauber, doch es hatten wahrscheinlich schon genug Leute genug gesehen. Na, damit würde er sich zu gegebener Zeit beschäftigen.

Immer eines nach dem anderen. Jetzt war _sie_ dran.

**SSHGSSHG**

„Verdammt! Sie durchgedrehter Tränkepanscher! Lassen Sie mich runter!" Hermione trommelte wie King Kongs weiße Frau auf ihn ein, nur dass sie seinen Rücken hernehmen musste.

„Hören Sie auf!", knurrte Severus gereizt, „sonst ziehe ich noch ganz andere Seiten auf!"

Das brachte sie tatsächlich dazu, einen Moment stillzuhalten. Er begrüßte ihre Entscheidung, denn ihre Rumgezappel war durchaus nicht nur… unangenehm gewesen. Doch die Verschnaufpause für ihn währte nicht lange. Offensichtlich war sie auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass er in einem Saal, in dem sich hunderte Leute aufhielten, wohl schwerlich schwerere Geschütze auffahren konnte.

„Sie sollen mich runterlassen, Sie degenerierte, übergroße Fledermaus!", schrie sie aufgebracht, und auch noch so laut, dass das Getöse der Band fast übertönt wurde. Er war froh, dass der Ignorierzauber wirkte, denn so drehten sich eine Menge Leute in ihre Richtung, verloren jedoch sofort wieder ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Erleichtert stieß Severus mit dem Fuß die Tür auf, die normalerweise zum erhöhten Lehrertisch führte. Heute jedoch lagen nur Instrumente davor, und er scherte sich nicht wirklich darum, ob er sie beim Vorbeigehen zerkratzte. Wie sollte er auch, wenn er eine tobende Wildkatze auf der Schulter hatte?

Endlich! Sie waren aus dem vermaledeiten Saal mit seinem fürchterlichen Lärm und diesen widerlichen Menschenmassen heraus. Ganz Neandertaler par excellence, der er gerade war, steuerte Severus auf den nächsten Raum zu, wo er sich diese unerträglich zappelnde, unerträglich nervende, unerträglich warme, unerträglich weiche Know-it-all vornehmen würde.

„So!" Er ließ sie herunter, schubste sie unsanft auf einen Stuhl, der neben einer Vitrine stand und beugte sich drohend über sie.

Hermione ignorierte sein Imponiergehabe. „Der Pokalraum, Snape? Was soll das? Wollen Sie angeben? Werde ich Ihren Namen irgendwo finden, wenn ich ein bisschen suche?" Äußerlich gelassen schlug sie ein Bein über das andere und sah ihn an. Eines musste man ihm lassen. Er war fitter als er aussah. Er hatte sie ganz schön lange bis hierher geschleppt, und er schwitzte nicht einmal.

Dafür stand er kurz vor einer Explosion, soviel war klar. Seine Nasenflügel bebten, seine Augen konnten halb England in einen Flächenbrand versetzen, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter der scheinbar übermenschlichen Anstrengung, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Als Kind hätte sie sich gefürchtet. Als Jugendliche die Zähne zusammengebissen und trotzig seinen Blick erwidert. Jetzt fand sie es einfach nur noch… faszinierend.

Um dem Ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, tätschelte sie beiläufig seine Hände, die er so sehr um die Lehne ihres Stuhles verkrampft hatte, dass man das Weiße an seinen Knöcheln sah. „Eine Unterhaltung, mein Lieber, bedeutet, dass zwei oder mehr Personen Worte miteinander wechseln", bemerkte sie freundlich. „Ich weiß ja, dass Ihre kommunikativen Fähigkeiten nicht sehr ausgeprägt sind, aber das haben Sie bestimmt schon bei anderen Leuten gesehen?"

„Sie…kleine…unerträgliche…ich habe es satt!", zischte er so wütend, dass Hermione im ersten Moment glaubte, er beherrsche Parsel. „Ich bin es Leid, jeden Tag mit Ihnen zu diskutieren, ohne dass etwas Sinnvolles dabei herauskommt, jeden Tag zu streiten, weil Sie es sich in den Kopf gesetzt haben, mir das sprichwörtliche Messer in den Körper zu rammen, sehen zu müssen, wie Sie mit jedermann freundlich umgehen außer mit mir.

Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Granger, und ich weiß, dass alle Welt Sie liebt. Ihre Schüler verehren Sie, Minerva und das restliche weibliche Personal würden am liebsten einen roten Teppich vor Ihnen ausrollen, und von der männlichen Bevölkerung dieses Schlosses möchte ich gar nicht erst anfangen. Es reicht zu sagen, dass Filch eigentlich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt sein müsste, hinter der Schleimspur besagter Y-Chromosome sauber zu machen.

Sagen Sie mir, was Sie mit Ihren ewigen Sticheleien und Anfeindungen bezwecken! Sind Sie wirklich so infantil, sich auf diese Weise an mir rächen zu wollen? Macht es Ihnen so viel Spaß, meinen letzten Rest von Würde und Autorität zu vernichten?"

_Wie blind und dumm konnte ein so intelligenter Mensch sein?_, fragte sich Hermione.

Severus verlor völlig den Kopf, als sie weiterhin nur dasaß und ihn ruhig ansah. „Ist es sogar unter Ihrem Niveau, mir vernünftig zu antworten?", schrie er aufgebracht. Da er nur selten die Stimme erhob, vom Schreien ganz abgesehen, erschütterte er sie beide.

Der Tränkemeister presste die Lippen zusammen und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Er war fast an der Tür, als ihn Hermiones Stimme erreichte. „Ich wollte Ihre Aufmerksamkeit", sagte sie.

**SSHGSSHG**

Er wirbelte herum. Seine Augenbraue schoss so schnell hoch, dass Hermione fast erwartete, sie würde die erste frei fliegende Augenbraue im Weltall sein. „WAS?!", fragte er heiser.

Sie erhob sich und trat auf ihn zu, rückte ihm so nahe, dass er zurückwich, bis die Wand hinter ihm eine weitere Flucht verhinderte. „Sie haben mich als Kind ignoriert, Snape", sagte Hermione mit gefährlich leiser Stimme. „Sie übersahen mich als Teenager. Und jetzt – seit zwei Jahren – schaffen Sie es, durch mich hindurch zu sehen."

Sie ballte ihre Faust und hieb sie ihm gegen die Brust.

„Au!", sagte Severus nicht sehr intelligent.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie es ist, wenn jemanden ein Mensch, mit dem man verzweifelt reden möchte, diskutieren möchte, von dem man lernen und den man – _endlich!_ – besser kennenlernen möchte, konsequent mit Abscheu straft? Wofür eigentlich? Wieso hassen Sie mich so, Snape? Wieso verweigern Sie mir die Achtung und _Beachtung_, die selbst Sie allen anderen Mitgliedern des Lehrpersonals entgegen bringen? Haben Sie eigentlich schon bemerkt, dass ich erwachsen geworden bin?"

_Wie blind und dumm konnte ein so intelligenter Mensch sein_, fragte sich der Tränkemeister. Er hasste sie nicht. Und bei Merlin, er hatte lange bemerkt, dass sie erwachsen geworden war!

Jede Frage wurde mit einem Fauststoß unterstrichen, der immer härter wurde, je mehr sie sich aufregte. Severus überlegte, ob er sie wegen Misshandlung eines Kollegen anzeigen sollte, doch dann entschloss er sich, lieber ihre Hände festzuhalten, bevor sie ihn grün und blau schlug.

„Sie sind so dumm!", herrschte er sie an. „Sie verstehen überhaupt nichts! Sie sind unerträglich! Verdammt!", brüllte er unbeherrscht los, als er ihre schreckgeweiteten Augen sah. „Sehen Sie sich doch an! Sie sind brillant! Sie sind jung! Sie haben jede Menge Freunde! Sie sind schön! Und ich? Sieh… mich… an! Ich bin ein verbitterter, sarkastischer Menschenhasser!"

Der plötzliche Wechsel von Beschimpfungen zu Komplimenten, unterstrichen von all den Ausrufezeichen, die scheinbar in Neonleuchtreklame über ihren Köpfen tanzten, ließen in Hermiones Kopf ein heilloses Durcheinander zurück. „Aber was… wie… warum?", stammelte sie. Und dann, energischer: „Lassen Sie mich los!"

„Werden Sie mich wieder schlagen, wenn ich es tue?", fragte Severus misstrauisch.

„Wenn Sie mich nicht loslassen, werde ich Sie treten – und zwar dahin, wo es richtig wehtut!", entgegnete sie entschlossen.

Er zuckte zusammen, ließ jedoch widerstrebend ihre Hände los.

Hermione verlor keine Zeit mit weiteren Fragen. Sie galt nicht umsonst als schlaueste Hexe seit Circe und sie sah keinen Grund, warum sie sich diesmal irren sollte. Sie nutzte die wieder gewonnene Freiheit ihrer Hände dazu, sie an den Kopf des Tränkemeisters zu legen und ihn zu sich herunter zu ziehen.

Hitze hüllte Severus von Kopf bis Fuß ein. Merlin! Was tat sie da? Nun, ganz offensichtlich küsste sie ihn. Und grundgütiger, das war kein netter Begrüßungskuss auf die Wange. Es schien, als hätte sie vor, ihn zu verschlingen. Ihre Lippen, ihre Zunge, ihre Zähne… sie war unerträglich. Unerträglich sexy. Unerträglich verführerisch. Unerträglich sinnlich.

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufstöhnen ergab er sich, schlang seine Arme um die junge Hexe, drehte sich mit ihr herum und drückte sie an die Wand. Er wühlte seine Hände in diese wilden, ungebändigten Locken, streichelte ihr Gesicht, fuhr die Konturen ihres Körpers entlang, erforschte mit wissenschaftlicher Präzision ihre weichen Rundungen, während er keine Sekunde lang diesen Kuss unterbrach.

Eine Art süßer Wahnsinn hatte Hermione erfasst. Sie küsste Snape! Und er küsste sie! Heiliger Merlin, das war nicht der kühle Professor, der knochentrockene Tränkemeister, der sarkastische Bastard vom Dienst. Das war ein Mann voller Sehnsucht, Heißhunger, Leidenschaft. Das war nicht der stahlharte Zauberer, der jahrelang einen verrückten Welteroberer an der Nase herumgeführt hatte.

Okay, etwas an ihm war schon stahlhart und nicht zu ignorieren, als er sich an sie presste, sie küsste, leicht in die Unterlippe biss und mit seinen Händen eine brennende Spur auf ihrem Körper hinterließ.

Sie löste sich aus dem Kuss, jedoch nur, um seinen Umhang herunterzureißen und sein Hemd aus der Hose zu zerren, dabei ungeduldig murrend, als ihr das nicht sofort gelang. Schließlich jedoch schlüpften ihre kühlen Finger unter den seidenen Stoff und sie seufzte, als sie das Gefühl warmer Haut genoss.

Als Severus sich vorbeugte und sich mit sanften Bissen von ihrem Hals zu ihrer Schulter vorarbeitete, seufzte sie und erschauderte. Von einer verzweifelten Hast getrieben, die beiden eigentlich völlig fremd war, riss Hermione sein Hemd herunter, so dass sein Oberkörper freigelegt und das Hemd nur noch durch den Hosenbund gehalten wurde und herunterhing.

Sie versuchte, den Tränkemeister von sich wegzudrücken, um über seine Brustwarzen zu lecken, Küsse über seinen Oberkörper zu verteilen und überhaupt jedes Stück Haut zu kosten, dessen sie habhaft werden konnte.

Sie hatte noch nie etwas Erregenderes gehört als sein heiseres Aufstöhnen. Fast grob zog er sie wieder näher an sich heran und überfiel ihren Mund. Er war nicht sanft. Er war nicht zärtlich. Er war wie eine Naturgewalt, die über Hermione hinwegrollte, und sie hätte es nicht anders haben wollen.

Während seine Lippen und seine Zunge bedingungslose Unterwerfung forderten – was sie ihm verweigerte und sie damit beide noch mehr anheizte – schlichen sich seine Hände auf ihren Rücken und lösten den Verschluss des Kleides. Mit dem sanften Geräusch von fallendem Schnee glitt die schimmernde Seide herab und legte sich wie ein blutroter See zu ihren Füßen.

Sie bemerkten es nicht. Sie ertranken in ihren Küssen, in ihren Bemühungen, so viel vom anderen zu berühren, wie es nur möglich war, im Schmecken, Fühlen, Erleben. Es gab keinen Moment des Zögerns, kein Zurückweichen, keine Zweifel, als Hermione seine Hose öffnete und sein schon pochendes Glied in die Freiheit entließ.

Sie schmiegte sich an seinen langen, schlanken Körper und keuchte auf, als er ihren winzigen Tanga zerriss, sie anhob und sich mit einem geschmeidigen Stoß in sie versenkte.

Für einen absoluten, unwiederbringlichen Moment der Ewigkeit blieben sie so stehen, ohne sich zu rühren, ohne zu denken, ja fast, ohne zu atmen. Dann stieß Severus ein winziges, sanftes Grollen aus, und die Wirklichkeit kehrte wieder zurück. Hermione umklammerte mit beiden Armen seinem Nacken und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine kratzige Wange.

Severus hatte es nicht eilig. Quälend langsam schob er sich in die junge Hexe, um sich genauso quälend langsam wieder zurückzuziehen. Sie war auch nicht viel schwerer als einige seiner Kessel, und sie war so eng, so warm, so feucht, so… perfekt.

Und als sie seinen Rhythmus aufnahm und sich, von ihm geführt, mit zunehmendem Tempo auf und ab bewegte, als sie ihren Kopf hob und einen Schweißtropfen von seiner Schläfe leckte, dann heiser stöhnte und sich mit seiner Zunge ein wildes Duell lieferte, rissen die letzten Fesseln seiner Kontrolle.

Wie ein brechender Damm überspülten ihn die Gefühle, die bloße Gier nach dieser unerträglichen, kleinen, schrecklichen, sinnlichen, intelligenten Löwin (oh, ja, Intelligenz war für ihn ein wesentlicher Erregungsfaktor!). Er verlor sich im stetigen Heben und Senken ihres Körpers, genoss ihren gehauchten Atem, ihr gelegentliches Keuchen und leises Seufzen, ihre wunderbare Weichheit und Wärme.

Hermione hatte kein Bewusstsein mehr für die Welt, für Logik, fürs Denken. Das einzige, was noch zählte, waren die immer heftigeren und schnelleren Stöße des dunklen Mannes, das warme Reiben in ihrem Inneren, der Druck, der sich in ihr aufbaute. Als er sie über ihren Punkt des Verlangens trieb und sie sich vehement um ihn verkrampfte, pulste und zuckte, hielt er inne und sah ihr in die Augen.

Ihr Herz trommelte so heftig gegen ihre Rippen, dass sie sicher war, es würde gleich herausspringen. Sie würde hier an Herzversagen sterben und endlich beweisen, warum der Orgasmus auch als kleiner Tod bezeichnet wurde. Dann bewegte Severus sich wieder, und die soeben abgebaut geglaubten Ströme begannen von neuem anzuschwellen.

Ihren Orgasmus so intensiv zu erleben verschaffte Severus sein zweites Nahtod-Erlebnis. Ihre Muskeln, die sich um seinen harten Schwanz zusammenzogen, katapultierten ihn vorwärts und er ließ sich endgültig fallen, hämmerte in sie hinein, während er ihren Mund enterte und mit seiner Zunge eroberte.

Ein keuchendes Stöhnen in ihren Mund, ein letzter Stoß, und er pumpte seinen warmen Samen in ihren erneut zuckenden Schoß.

Hermione wusste nicht, wie lange sie danach noch einfach so an die Wand gelehnt dastanden, bevor Severus aus ihr hinaus glitt, sie sanft abstellte und seinen Kopf mit einem schweren Seufzen auf ihre Schulter fallen ließ. Es war ihr auch gleich. Genauso belanglos waren die wunden Stellen auf ihrem Rücken und Hintern und die Tatsache, dass der Pokalraum höchstwahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal in diesem Sinne benutzt wurde.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Immerhin beherbergte Hogwarts seit über 1000 Jahren jede Menge hormongesteuerter Jugendlicher…

„Bist du dir dessen eigentlich bewusst, dass ich sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin jeweils mindestens 1000 Punkte abziehen müsste?", murmelte Severus an ihrem Hals. „Was wir hier gerade getan haben, war absolut…"

„Phantastisch!", unterbrach ihn Hermione schnell.

„Das auch!", bestätigte der Tränkemeister und sah sie endlich an. „Es war trotzdem unverzeihlich leichtsinnig und skandalös! Was, wenn jetzt jemand hereinkommt?"

**SSHGSSHG**

Jemand kam herein, als hätte er auf genau diese Frage gewartet. Dieser Jemand entpuppte sich auch noch als ein neugieriger, junger Mann mit einer Kamera um den Hals. Dieser Jemand erstarrte.

Allerdings nicht lange. Trotz schreckgeweiteter Augen kam der Griff zur Kamera automatisch, und dann erhellte ein Blitz den trüben Raum. Schneller, als es scheinbar der Blitz war, hatte Severus seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang am Boden gerissen und auf Dennis Creevey gerichtet.

Besagter Dennis Creevey erstarrte erneut, diesmal wie das sprichwörtlich geschockte Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Man konnte es ihm kaum verdenken. Vor ihm stand ein fast splitterfasernackter Mann, den er in einem anderen Leben als seinen Professor für Tränkekunde kennen gelernt hatte.

Die schwarzen Haare flatterten wie wild um seinen Kopf, seine schwarzen Augen glühten, sein noch immer feuchtes Geschlecht schien zu dampfen. Das war der leibhaftige Rachegott des Eros. Dennis bekam fast einen Herzinfarkt, als dieser Todesengel außerordentlich artikuliert flüsterte: „Cameram destrue!"

Sein heiß geliebter Fotoapparat flog aus seiner Hand und explodierte Er stieß einen wimmernden Schrei aus, ähnlich einem Rehkitz, welches verzweifelt nach seiner Mutter rief.

Der Tränkemeister ließ ein diabolisches Grinsen aufblitzen, welches umso erschreckender wirkte, weil er eben so…wenig bekleidet war. Dennis vergaß, wie man atmete. „Creevey!", wisperte diese schreckliche Kreatur aus der Hölle. „Entscheide dich, und entscheide dich jetzt: Leben oder Tod?"

Es war theatralisch, keine Frage. Es hätte lächerlich sein müssen, zweifellos. Doch Dennis fühlte nur das Rauschen seines Blutes in seinen Ohren, als er heiser hervorstieß: „Leben, Sir, Leben!" Offensichtlich nicht schnell genug. Er sah, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab bewegte und schloss die Augen, um sein Verderben nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

Doch nichts passierte.

Vorsichtig öffnete er sein rechtes Auge. Dann das linke. Sowohl der dunkle Mann als auch Hermione waren vollständig angezogen und bewegten sich drohend auf ihn zu. Dennis schluckte. „Hermione…", jammerte er flehend.

Snape bohrte ihm seinen Zauberstab in die Kehle. „Kein Wort darüber, Creevey…wenn ich auch nur die Andeutung eines Gerüchtes höre…", raunte er leise.

„Oder lese", ergänzte Hermione in Hinblick auf Dennis´ Arbeitgeber.

„Oder lese", wiederholte Snape leise.

Dennis wusste nicht, wer von beiden schrecklicher war. Seit wann waren sie sich so einig? Andererseits, bei dem, was sie gerade getan hatten, waren sie sich wohl _sehr_ einig, eher schon eins… „Kein Wort!", versicherte er panisch.

„Das will ich wohl meinen", erwiderte Snape und beugte sich so weit vor, dass er ihm noch ein Wort ins Ohr flüstern konnte. „_LAUF!_"

Dennis war nicht dumm, oh, nein. Er wirbelte herum und startete durch wie ein Hyppogreif auf Erdbeerenentzug. (An dieser Stelle sollte ich erwähnen, dass man _immer_ Erdbeeren dabei haben sollte, wenn man mit Hyppogreifen zu tun hat. Das war eines der Dinge, die Hagrid in seinem Unterricht immer vergaß…)

Der junge Fotograf stürmte also durch die Tür und mitten in eine angeregt plaudernde Gruppe, die nur wenige Schritte davon entfernt stand. „Hey, Dennis, wohin so eilig?", rief Ron verblüfft, der zu Boden gerissen wurde. Creevey schüttelte nur den Kopf und raste davon.

Harry, Ron, Melinda, Ginny und Minerva McGonagall bekamen große Augen, als sie Severus und Hermione gemeinsam aus dem Pokalraum schlendern sahen. „Aber, aber…", stotterte Harry und starrte sie an. Wahrscheinlich glaubte er, eine Welt zu retten sei nicht genug und hatte sich aufgemacht, seine beste Freundin aus den Klauen des fürchterlichen Professors zu befreien.

„Versuchen Sie es mit einem ganzen Satz, Mister Potter!", schlug der Tränkemeister vor. „Sie wissen doch, was ich meine? Man reiht Wörter aneinander, wenn es geht, in der korrekten Reihenfolge und ausgerichtet nach grammatikalischen Gesetzen und der Zweckmäßigkeit des Ausdrucks."

„Mione?", brachte Ron hervor. „Wo warst du die ganze Zeit? Wir haben dich gesucht!"

Hermione wurde es unbehaglich zumute. Sie konnte wohl schlecht vor versammelter Mannschaft zugeben, gerade heißen Sex mit Snape gehabt zu haben, oder?

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Ron kalt an. „Professor Granger und ich haben gerade sehr ausführlich… miteinander kommuniziert, Mister Weasley."

„Das ist aber schön, Severus", mischte sich Minerva ein. „Wie mir scheint, seid ihr zu einer gewissen… Einigung gekommen?" Ihm gefiel ihre Wortwahl nicht. Nein, sie gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht! Und dann waren da noch dieses winzige Lächeln in ihrem Mundwinkel und ein Funkeln in ihren Augen, das schon sehr an einen gewissen alten Mann erinnerte.

„Wir sind leider recht rüde von Mister Creevey unterbrochen worden…", erwiderte er.

„Ich hoffe doch, Mister Creevey geht es gut, Severus?", fragte die Direktorin. „Ich hatte den Eindruck, er sei ein wenig verängstigt."

„Mit ihm ist alles in Ordnung, das kann ich Ihnen versichern", antwortete Severus und fügte in Gedanken hinzu: …_solange er Stillschweigen bewahrt_.

„Sie werden uns jetzt entschuldigen", sagte er dann zu den Anwesenden und packte Hermione am Arm. „Professor Granger und ich waren noch nicht ganz miteinander fertig." Er verbeugte sich knapp. „Eine angenehme Zeit wünsche ich noch!"

Er führte sie davon, und diesmal ging sie mit, ohne sich zu wehren. „Mione?", rief Harry. „Ist das okay für dich?"

Wütend fuhr Severus herum. „Mister Potter!", fauchte er gereizt. „Ich werde mit Miss Granger nichts tun, was sie nicht auch _gutheißen_ würde, verstanden?"

Neville Longbottom, der gerade aus der Flügeltür des Großen Saales trat, traf dieses Mal die geballte Wucht des patentierten So-erschreck-ich-Hohlköpfe-zu-Tode-Blickes und nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zum zweiten Male an diesem Abend ohnmächtig in Minerva McGonagalls Ausschnitt zu fallen.

**SSHGSSHG**

Severus spürte die Blicke des Weltenretters und seiner Gefährten regelrecht an seinem Rücken kleben, und er atmete auf, als sie um die Ecke bogen und weder gehört noch gesehen werden konnten. Hermione sah zu ihm auf. „Wir haben gerade kommuniziert?" Sie lachte.

„Was?!", verteidigte er sich. „Körpersprache ist schließlich auch eine Art Kommunikation! Und außerdem müssen wir noch über ganz andere Sachen sprechen..." Er vergewisserte sich, dass weder Mensch noch Geist in der Nähe waren, packte ihre Handgelenkte, drückte sie nach oben an die Wand und küsste Hermione, dass ihr Hören und Sehen verging. Dann biss er sie in die Unterlippe.

„Au! Wieso…?"

„Das ist für den Tränkepanscher!", knurrte er.

„Merlin! Wie wirst du dich dann erst für all die anderen Sachen rächen, die ich im Laufe der Jahre über dich gesagt und gedacht habe?"

„Oh… da bin ich sehr einfallsreich, so gut solltest du mich kennen!", schnurrte er in ihr Ohr, bevor er wieder seine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte und sie Richtung Kerker führte.

„Ich gehe nicht mit dir in deinen dunklen, muffigen Laborraum!", protestierte Hermione.

Er blieb abrupt stehen, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf sie und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Siehst du? Du machst es schon wieder! Immer streitest du mit mir, fängst sinnlose Diskussionen an und ärgerst mich!"

„Stimmt ja gar nicht!"

„Stimmt doch!"

„Stimmt nicht!"

„Stimmt doch!"

„Nein!"

„Ja!"

Severus beschloss, dass die Höhlenmensch-Nummer doch etwas für sich hatte. Er hob Hermione kurzerhand hoch und warf sie sich über die Schulter. „Wag es ja nicht, mich jetzt wieder zu beschimpfen", sagte er im Plauderton, „sonst kette ich dich wirklich in meinem muffigen Labor an!"

„Anketten, hm? Klingt interessant!", kam es von seinem Rücken.

Severus rollte mit den Augen. „Um auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückzukommen…"

„Hatten wir ein ursprüngliches Thema?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich überlege gerade, wie ich wohl deine Kinder behandeln würde, Professor Granger, solltest du jemals welche haben."

„Lenkst du gerade von der Tatsache ab, dass du mich unwürdig wie einen nassen Sack durch die Gegend trägst?"

„Nur ein wenig. Du weißt, dass ich keine Kinder mag, oder?"

„Ist das ein Antrag?", fragte Hermione misstrauisch und versuchte, sich aufzurichten.

„Nein!", fauchte er entsetzt.

„Gut, gut", murmelte Hermione und ließ sich wieder bequem auf seinen Rücken fallen. „Ich würde meinen Kindern auch nur ungern erklären, warum ihr Vater sich so dämlich benimmt, nur weil sie Gryffindors sind."

„Meine Kinder sind keine Gryffindors!"

„Ach, nein? Ich frage mich ja wirklich, wie du meine Kinder behandeln würdest, die zufälligerweise auch noch deine wären, du tyrannische Fledermaus!"

„War _das_ jetzt ein Antrag?" Severus hatte endlich seine Privaträume erreicht, stellte Hermione auf ihre eigenen Füße und verschloss sorgfältig die Tür.

„Ich denke darüber nach", antwortete sie selbstgefällig und lächelte ihn an.

„Und ich denke, ich werde die mögliche Mutter meiner Kinder erst einmal davon überzeugen, dass tyrannische Fledermäuse durchaus ihre Qualitäten haben", verkündete er mit einem Raubtierlächeln.

Und das tat er dann auch.

**SSHGSSHG**

Minerva McGonagall ließ sich aufseufzend in einen bequemen Sessel in einer verborgenen Nische der Großen Halle fallen und hob prostend ihr Glas, um einem amüsiert dreinblickenden Dumbledore in seinem Bilderrahmen zu grüßen. „Grundgütiger Merlin, Albus. Das wurde ja auch endlich Zeit, dass die beiden endlich aus der Hüfte kamen. Ihr ständiges Umeinanderschleichen war ja schon nicht mehr mit anzusehen."

Albus zwinkerte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so slytherin sein kannst, Min! Es wird bestimmt nicht einfach – beide sind temperamentvolle Hitzköpfe, auch wenn sie sich für nüchterne Wissenschaftler halten. Andererseits macht das doch das Leben erst so richtig interessant, oder?"

Minerva lächelte. „Du sagst es, mein Lieber, du sagst es." Verliebt schmiegte sie sich in die grüne Seide ihres neuen Umhangs. „Was meinst du, Albus, ob ich Severus dieses herrliche Geschenk zurückgeben muss, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich heute überhaupt keinen Geburtstag habe?", fragte sie dann mit einem bedauernden Seufzer.

**Ende**


End file.
